gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Racing Badge
Racing is a Junior Badge from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. Complete six activities to earn this Badge. = Activities = Let's Make Tracks. Identify and study at least one style of racing. What are NASCAR, IRL and Formula 1? What types of cars do they race? What are the similarities and what are the differences? You may research this on the Internet or at your local library. In My Back Yard. Are there any auto racing tracks in your area? If possible, visit a racetrack in your area. It can be a simple dirt track at a fair ground near you or a professional track like the Indy 500. Find out what races take place there. Learn about the history of that track. What are the requirements to enter the race at that track? What is the winner's prize? If there aren't any tracks near you log on to a popular track's website to take a virtual tour. A Memorable Souvenir. Most races have an admission ticket. Most of the professional racetracks hire artists to create a design each year for their admission ticket. Design a ticket for an auto race that you would like to attend. What colors would you use? What symbols would you incorporate into your design? Would you put a famous driver on your ticket? Use your imagination! Share your design with your troop. Function and Fashion. The uniforms worn by drivers racing in today's races are strictly regulated to ensure the driver's safety. Research how the racing uniform has evolved through the years. Did they have uniform guidelines in the beginning of this sport? Learn what the racing uniform consisted of in the following eras: 1925, 1950, 1975, and today. Up Close and Personal. Get to know a driver. Pick a popular form of auto racing such as NASCAR, IRL or Formula 1. Choose a driver. Find out if there are/were any woman drivers. Use the library, Internet or newspapers to learn more about the driver that you chose. Where did they grow up? What type of racing do they do? How long have they been racing? Wave Those Flags. There are several flags used in auto racing. You probably know what the green flag and the checkered flag stand for. Do you know what the other flags are? What do these flags mean? Research the different racing flags. Learn their meanings. Each scout in the troop needs to select one of the many racing flags and make that flag. She needs to discuss that flag's importance/use during an auto race with her troop. Design a Race Track. Learn the different types of auto racing tracks. What are the types called? What other uses can a racetrack have besides racing? Some tracks have golf courses and museums to attract fans throughout the year. Design your own track. What type of track would you use and why? What would your track offer that would attract people throughout the year? Movie Time. Watch a movie that revolves around auto racing. There are documentaries on the various forms of auto racing. There are biographies on popular and successful drivers. There are fun movies from Hollywood about racing. Visit your local library or video store to find the right movie for you and your troop. Race Car Decor. Racecars are very colorful. They have product logos and advertisements on them. These logos and advertisements are known as sponsors for the race team. The sponsors help to pay the costs of entering races, equipment to take care of the car and help providing the race teams with their paychecks. The cars also have a number on them so that the driver can be easily found during the race. Design your own racecar. What colors would you use? What products would you want to sponsor you and why? You can draw a picture of your car and color it or you can get wooden racers or foamy racers at the craft store to decorate. Be creative! Ladies, Start Your Engines! Have your own race. You can race your cars on a Hot Wheels track or create your very own track for your race. You can also go on a field trip to a Go-Kart place and race your fellow scouts. Have your own qualifying and practice rules just like the professional tracks. Hold your own winners ceremony. = See also = List of Council's Own Junior Badges = External Links = Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Junior Badges Racing Badge Category:Girl Scout Juniors